


Like what you see?

by SuperWhoShipper



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:58:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhoShipper/pseuds/SuperWhoShipper





	Like what you see?

Kid Blink and Mush Meyers were always together. Sellin' papes, walking downtown, eating lunch at Tibby's. They shared a bunk, and when they had to, a bed. Mush waited for Blink to get ready and Blink teased Mush on their way home after dark. They huddled together in the cold, and went swimming together in the heat. The other newsies sort of took it for granted that where Mush went, Blink followed, and Blink never left Mush behind.  Together always. People often noticed how relaxed they were together. How Blink could discern Mush's mood from proximity, and how they could share a conversation in a glance. 

People never really thought about the things they didn't see. How sometimes they clashed and argued, and spent their days selling papes across the square- separate but within a shout's distance. No matter how angry they were, they could apologize in a look. Mush would look up at Blink with those cute eyes of his and Blink would roll his good eye, but smile at the smaller boy. HE'd wrap an arm around his shoulders and give him a squeeze, then noogie him until they were both laughing so hard they had to lean against the other to keep from collapsing. There was just something about the other. They were like puzzle pieces that had gotten wet, a perfect fit if you squeezed a little. Not too much. 

Sometimes Blink took a little longer to get ready, only having one good eye kept  him behind. Mush helped him when Blink was feeling accepting, mostly trying to get his arm in the sleeve. Mush liked to joke and tease with the other Newsies, and was always eager to go, but never left without Blink at his side. Today, though, it was Mush who was dragging behind. He'd had a rough night, and didn't exactly  _want_ to get up in the morning. Mush was drowsy as he shaved, as he buttoned up his shirt over his chest. Blink found himself staring at the muscles he'd never really noticed, despite how often he'd seen Mush without his shirt. 

"Like what ya see?" Mush said, quirking his brow when he noticed Blink staring at him. 

Blink, without thinking, blurted out a blunt, "Yes."

Mush blushed and for once, was speechless. He had no idea how to reply, but stare, agape, at Blink, who chuckled. "Sorry.. Suppose I couldn't help it," he said.

"So, you were kidding, right?" he said, quirking a brow.

This time, Blink's reply was a swift, "No." 

Mush made a face and looked down, shaking his head as he continued to button his shirt. Blink crossed over and stilled his hands. 'Let's take the day off," he said, leaning down. 

"But-" Mush started, looking up at Blink, who cut the sentence off with a short kiss. Mush practically melted. Blink caught him and smiled. 

"Yes?" Blink asked, looking down at Mush, who simply nodded and leaned up, his lips begging for another.


End file.
